


Earning Rewards

by FreezingFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Maids, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rewards, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, jesus wasn't born for me to do this but we're doing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: It was an off day for Leblanc, a small holiday the owner had taken to spend time with his daughter, now that she was slowly being rehabilitated. This meant no work, no customers, and free time alone for the teen on probation living in the store’s attic. Of course, he’s using it the way most boys his age who have an entire place alone to themselves do.To spend some quality time with his boyfriend.





	Earning Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> It's four hours to christmas and I'm giving y'all some sin.
> 
> Yeah sounds about right.
> 
> Be sure to follow me on caramelchips on tumblr! Erotica is still protected there and I've been in that hell for too long to give it up now, so you can always find me on that hellsite.

It was an off day for Leblanc, a small holiday the owner had taken to spend time with his daughter, now that she was slowly being rehabilitated. This meant no work, no customers, and free time alone for the teen on probation living in the store’s attic. Of course, he’s using it the way most boys his age who have an entire place alone to themselves do.

To spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

Though, inside the cafe, time seemed to be slowed. Not just because of the general atmosphere, even if unattended other than the raven and brunette. But because the raven sat in one of the booths in waiting, hearing small thumps of steps upstairs and grunts of effort. Yet what truly made him smile was when he heard some kind of sharp sound, like a harsh intake of breath and long sigh. With that grin, he fiddled with the small remote in his hands, ready to finally see what he had been waiting on for what felt like hours at this point, even if it had been five minutes at most.

Goro Akechi was nothing if not proficient and eager to please.

Steps down the stairs made Akira fully stand up at attention, hands and remote slipping into his pockets. Down the steps came the detective changed out of his normal sweater vest and in a frilly, black and white maid dress. White socks came up to his knees, ending in mary janes to finish the look. Instead of the normal head dress, white cat ears donned his head, and if they were able to move it was clear they’d be pinned to the back of his head in embarrassment. 

But even he couldn’t lie, this was thrilling in its own right. The excitement running through him made him a bit jittery, yet he worked to stand still in order to deliver his lines, “Thank you for requesting me, master! What can I do for you?” His voice carried all that television moe he had learned over the years, just what he knew would get his partner’s heart thumping.

However, Akira scanned the room, as if completely unfazed by the display. His eyes landed on the slightly disorganized cups Sojiro had left in his hurry to get home, “Fix those up, biggest to smallest.” It was a short and simple command, something to start off with. To really get the feel of the scene.

“Right away, master!” Goro moved with a pep in his step, trying his hardest not to bite his lip as the small, slick bullet inside him moved with each step. He could already feel his aching hardness bare against the dress, having been told not to wear any underwear while working, but even the fabric moving against it didn’t do him any good. So, he just got to work on organizing the cups as told, trying his best to be good for the sweet reward promised.

Meanwhile, Akira had sat back down and was simply watching, already feeling heat flush in his cheeks just at seeing his lover in such a cute dress. Maids were always a weakness of his, and the cat ears had been a perfect addition to it all. Maybe he should have chosen a toy with some kind of tail to complete the look, but he was fine with just the ears and dress. God forbid if his friends knew about this, Futaba would call him even more of an otaku than her. 

Yet as he heard Goro begin to faintly hum as he did his task, he couldn’t care less. 

Seeing the cups almost finished, he pulled out the small remote in his hands with a small smirk. With a push of a button, the detective gasped and leaned forward a bit, bracing himself on the cupboards as pleasant and small vibrations shook through him. As if he hadn’t been the one to cause such a reaction, Akira spoke up, “Are you okay over there? The door needs to be wiped down, there’s some cleaner in the bathroom.” 

So casual… The primal part in Goro wanted to wipe the smirk he saw when he turned right off the thief’s face. Yet, the majority of him told him not to, he had to be good be rewarded after all. He could handle this. “J-just fine, master! I’ll get to it now!” How in the hell was he going to clean the door, able to be seen by anyone passing by? 

...Something about that thrilled him even more.

In the privacy of the bathroom, Goro allowed a few whines to already slip out at such a low and tantalizing pleasure, but kept from touching himself, knowing full well he’d get way to lost in it. Already he was so into this scene that his mind already started to think things as if it were natural.

You don’t want to disappoint him, now do you? You want that reward, you want to be good. 

Quickly grabbing the supplies, just a cloth and glass cleaner, he came out of the bathroom to see Akira now making a cup of coffee. Yet a quick look down could see a small tent in his pants, clearly not as calm as he wanted to be. As the brunette walked past, a hand came out to grab him by the arm and stop him. Before he could even turn a kiss was planted on his cheek, soft and warm.

“Just a reward for your first task. Show me more, and you’ll get more.” The words were whispered into his skin, then the raven was back to making coffee like nothing had happened.

Goro’s heart fluttered in excitement, now having a more closer goal. Other than the sweet build up already tensing in him being released. There was a small, flustered, “Thank you, master.” Before he continued on to the windowed door. A bit more physical than the cups, but he could do it easily.

Well, he was until about half way through, when again the vibrator was turned up again. Yet at this angle, on his knees to get the lower panels of glass, it seemed to buzz right against his sweet spot. His eyes squeezed shut as he let out a small whimper and whine, hardly able to move for a few seconds as the stronger pleasure shot up his spine.

“I don’t think it’s cleaned just yet, Goro.” Akira’s voice was reprimanding, laced with undertones of something happening if it wasn’t just right. It made a lump form in Goro’s throat, like the bullet had suddenly formed there.

Able to swallow it down after a few seconds, the detective rose to his feet, the bullet moving away from his prostate and to a normal buzz, “Of course, I’m almost done.” 

There was a small pause, then that voice again, “Done for who?”

“Done for m-master.” Shit, he had forgotten to say it. Would he be punished now? Surely not for one slip up. Then again, he didn’t know just how intense Akira was going to take this.

Thankfully, he just hummed and went back to what he was doing as Goro continued his own work, “Good, but you won’t be getting your reward just yet.”

That was perhaps all the punishment Goro needed. He couldn’t even hide the slight desperation in his voice even when he went along with it, “O-of course, master.” 

\------

For a thief who didn’t condone violence, Akira Kurusu certainly knew other ways of torture.

Goro didn’t know how long they had been going at this. All he knew was that hickeys had formed from his last reward of kisses along his sensitive neck, and the way the bullet buzzed with such intensity was maddening. He was surely ruining the dress with how much precum leaked from his cock under the frills, yet the drive of a bigger reward kept him going. The reward of finally being truly filled a way a toy like this couldn’t even compare. 

Akira popped his mouth from his neck, licking over his marks one last time, looking up to see his maid with eyes lidded and blown with pleasure, face flushed red and mouth open as he panted and groaned. With only one more level to go on the toy, he figured it best to finally end this, “I have one last job for you, okay?”

“Y-Yes, master, anyth-thing…” Goro whimpered, trying hard not to fall into his arms and beg at this point. He needed him, he could just barely feel his hardness against him and he kissed at the hickeys again. 

“Go clean that table for me, the cloth is still on the counter.” Akira knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He always did.

With a small nod and whine, the brunette practically limped to get the cloth on the bar counter, and over to the table. All he could think about as he began to clean it was being bent over it, of finally being taken ad rewarded for all his hard work, for all his words and whimpers, for everything he had done for his master today. 

What finally broke him was the bullet being put up to its highest intensity. His knees crumbled and gave out under him, making him lean on the table for support as the toy lit his insides on fire. He cursed and whined, hips bucking up into the dress to get any friction on his almost painful erection. It was just too much.

But finally, finally Akira had mercy. So lost in his pleasure, Goro didn’t even hear him come over, only suddenly felt a hand on his hip and another out the bullet. Instinctively, he whined at the loss and bucked his hips back, only to feel something warm and stiff in his path. He quieted in an instant, knowing not to whine to get what he wanted.

“If you aren’t going to clean it, we might as well make it dirty, cause I need to be inside you now.”

Those words alone sent a thrill up his spine, and a drunk smile on his face and he nodded with energy he thought he had lost, “Yes, yes!! Anything you want, just please please please…” He let himself breath, spreading his legs as he felt Akira line himself up at his twitching entrance, “F-fill me up, please…!”

When Goro felt him finally push in, finally fill him deeper than the bullet, he practically screamed in ecstasy. He barely heard Akira curse and sigh, falling over more onto the table with his legs spread like a whore, pliant under his master’s touch. 

No time was wasted with the pace, all the pent up lust driving into the brunette with every hard and quick thrust. Nails racked across the table to try and find any purchase, anything to ground himself with. He thrusted his hips back into every grind of hips against his ass, getting him deeper and deeper until he finally hit the spot that made him scream out again, and made him cry out again and again as it was hit with each movement. 

Through the haze of his mind, he could hear an almost primal growl through words, “I bet you could lose it just like this, couldn’t you? Under me and screaming like a cat in heat.”

“Yes- God, yes! Anything you want- anything, anything for master!!” That’s all Goro could even say, before he was dissolved into meer moans and simple words and pleas to keep going. He was so close, so close.

“C’mon then, show me, don’t even let me touch your cock. Come for me, Goro.” 

Just that command was enough for him, his cock spilling wave after wave of cum, staining his dress and thighs. As Akira kept going, kept thrusting wildly into that delicious heat and lost himself as it tightened around him, Goro sobbed and whined, “Please, fill me- fill me up, master!! I want you to come in me, please, please please!!” He begged for the sweet end of it all to be filled to the brim with his reward.

A few more thrusts, and the raven finally let the cord in him snap, pushing his maid harshly into the table with a harsh curse. Ropes of seed spilled into Goro, filling him to the brim with a warm, pleased, and finally content feeling. 

He sighed as he finally got his reward, dripping out of him and onto his already messy thighs.


End file.
